


right in the kisser

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ahem 'accidental kissing', he is beauty, he is grace, he took it to the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma blocks one of shouyou's spikes..just not with his hands. shouyou kisses natsu's wounds, so this is no different, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	right in the kisser

Whenever Shouyou jumped in the air to spike a ball, time stood still. Every movement was slowed to a pace as calm as still water. It was as if the court was a giant lake, sheathed in fog and muggy air. Noises became whispers, and the shoes that squeaked across the hard floor pierced the humid silence. 

His hair, like floating rays of sunshine, rose above the net. Just like a violent gust of wind, his presence blew away all traces of fog. As his palm slammed the ball, the water began to ripple. The blockers on the other side of the net clenched their teeth in anticipation of the impact. They branched out their fingers as wide as they could, making sure that the ball doesn’t make it to their side.

Kenma was one of those blockers, and unlike his partner Lev, he didn’t reach quite as high as he needed to. Kenma watched the brief moments after Shouyou’s feet left the ground. He knew he had to defend, and knew he had to move quickly; however, his body didn’t react as fast as his mind. Now he was mid-jump, and only after Shouyou made contact with the ball did he open his eyes to see his victory.

Kenma’s eyes met Shouyou’s just before everything went black. 

He didn’t feel the ball touch his hands, so was the block not successful? Maybe it hit Lev’s hands instead? Kenma couldn’t recall what had happened in the few seconds it took to block one of Shouyou’s quick attacks.

“Kenma..” 

“Hey, Kenma…can you hear me??”

After blinking a few times, the light slowly made it’s way to Kenma’s vision. He saw the outline of some crazy bedhead hair, and realized that the arms holding him must have belonged to Kuroo. 

Kenma put a hand to his lips, which were throbbing and swollen at the touch. It took a few more seconds for his mind to register the pain, and as soon as his fingers grazed over the wound, he winced. 

“Kenma!!” Yaku ran over with a cloth, and gently held it over Kenma’s lip.

Kenma looked at the hand that he touched his lips with and saw some blood, to which he quickly wiped clean on the rag Yaku gave him. 

“Are you okay? You really took that one to the face!” Lev seemed a bit too excited about the situation. Yaku scowled at him, and his eyes read something alone the lines of: If I wasn’t holding this rag over Kenma’s wound right now, I would kick you right in the ribs.

Kenma sat up from Kuroo’s hold, and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m okay, did we make the poi-”

“K…K..Ken..mma..” Shouyou stood before him, his legs shaking and his eyes pooling with tears. “I’m r..rreally sorry!!!” 

Kenma knit his eyebrows together. “Shouyou it’s okay,” he started to stand up so he was level with Shouyou. “I didn’t jump-”

“Don’t stand up!!” Shouyou placed his hands on Kenma’s shoulders to sit him back down. “Let me see it…”

Kenma’s eyes grew wide as Shouyou made his way into Kenma’s personal space. He examined the injury on his lip, and was careful not to touch it as he tried to see how bad it was. 

“Sugawara-san, we have ice packs in the club room, right?” 

“Yes! I’ll go get one right now!” 

As Kenma watched the older Karasuno setter run out of the gymnasium, he didn’t realize that Shouyou was getting closer and closer. He turned his head to face him, only to have his lips be met with Shouyou. 

A swarm of butterflies clouded his head, and he couldn’t stop focusing on how soft Shouyou’s lips felt. They were so warm and pillowy, and was no different from eating a fluffy marshmallow. Just as quickly as he kissed him, he pulled away. Then, he took a bandage from the first-aid kit and placed it gently over his wound. 

Kenma could only watch with wide eyes, did he just casually kiss me? Is this normal? I’m not the only one surprised right now am I? He looked around the gym at his team members. Yaku had a hand over his mouth and he was pretty sure he saw tears shimmering in the fluorescent light, and Lev’s mouth was hanging wide open. Then he saw Kuroo, who only grinned at him like he knew something Kenma didn’t already know.

“AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA” Tanaka bursted into a fit of laughter that scared Shouyou half to death. 

Only then did Shouyou come to understand that he had just kissed Kenma. More specifically, he kissed Kenma on the lips, in front of everyone. 

“GAH!” Shouyou shrieked, “Kenma I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, you were hurt…a-and when Natsu gets hurt I-I have to kiss it t-to mmake it better..”

“Pffffffff.” Tsukishima covered his mouth to hold back his laughter as well.

Shouyou was glowing a vivid red, and didn’t take his eyes off of the floor. “Shut up stupid Tsukishima!” 

Sugawara had just arrived back with an ice pack, and Shouyou sprinted over to him to retrieve it. Then, he sprinted back to Kenma.

“Here…just uhhh make sure to hold that there so it doesn’t hurt okay?? Oh and here’s a few extra bandages for when you want to change it out.”

Kenma smiled as he watched Shouyou struggle to get himself together. The small boy was bright with embarrassment, and was trying to look anywhere but in Kenma’s eyes. 

“Shouyou..” Kenma gently grasped one of Shouyou’s hands that were busy collecting spilt bandages. “Thank you.”

Shouyou looked up to Kenma, and slowly the warmth in his skin gathered onto his cheeks. “….You’re welcome Kenma..” A smile found it’s way onto Shouyou’s face, and it provoked an overwhelming sensation of happiness in Kenma’s heart that his body could only respond with laughter. So Kenma giggled, and that giggle grew into a chuckle, until he was wrapping his arms around his stomach to hold back the onslaught of laughter. 

Kuroo shook his head and smiled as he helped Kenma stand up, and then he walked him over to the bench. 

Sugawara stood in bewilderment as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Did Hinata hit him in the head that hard?” He asked Yaku.

Wiping away a single tear, Yaku looked at Sugawara. “No…Kenma just had his first kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm so sorry about the title. it fits, okay???? let me live


End file.
